wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gutbomber
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Wizard101scarabhouse.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EnlightenedShadow (Talk) 05:04, August 6, 2010 Category Reply First, I would like to thank you for coming to me with your question so that you can get the answer right the first time. Second, a article is a page. Pages are what holds the content. A category is a page that lists all the other pages within that specific category. For example say you add a new recipe. You will need to add that recipe to a category in order for people to find it. When it says to append that small code to the article that just means to copy and paste it into the article when editing it. This can also be done simply at the bottom of the screen. There is a button that says add category and you can just type in the name. It's the same thing as appending the code. I'm sure that you have noticed that some of the pages look odd. You have seen pages that just have a little puzzle piece looking image. This means that a template is in place. In order to see the content you need to be using source view which you can switch to while editing. Please let me know if this makes sense. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 08:06, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Other wiki info Some things you will need to know about the wiki. * This wiki relies heavily on coding. This just means that it isn't the easiest thing to edit all of the time but don't worry, the admins here are friendly and willing to help. * This wiki is using Templates. Templates are a set design for pages. Currently we are working on what's called Info Boxes. Info Boxes are hard to code but once their done and in use they make editing super easy. You can see an example of an info box on this page: Agony Wraith (just click edit and make sure your in source view). The Info Boxes will be the new standard but are not fully installed into all of the pages yet so bear with us while we continue to install them. * Everything on this wiki is very case sensitive and spelling sensitive. So make sure your spelling is correct and you use proper capitalization (if you don't chances are the page isn't going to work). If you have any questions whatsoever I will be happy to answer them. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 08:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dark Flamingos I believe flamingos do not eat meat, only crawfish and shrimp. So if flamingos don't eat meat, they can't eat dark meat, so their feathers can't be a dark color. Hope this answers your question! Rotomthe3rd 12:18, August 10, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Pet Stuff! Hi There! I'm posting this because you've shown interest in editing Pet Pages on the wiki. I've made an announcement over on the Wiki Editing Forum. Please check it out at Forum:Pet_System_Update. Thanks :) ErinEmeraldflame 20:16, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Important: Please read this forum post and comment Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! ErinEmeraldflame 05:42, October 8, 2010 (UTC) and the other Administrators